


a trail of ashes

by tootiredtodoanything



Series: How does one choose their death? [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredtodoanything/pseuds/tootiredtodoanything
Summary: 캣은 케일럽 위도가스트가 남긴 재의 흔적을 따라 그를 찾아냈다. 그녀가 그에게서 원한 것은 그의 인생의 이야기 뿐이었다. 하지만 케일럽 위도가스트에게는 다른 계획이, 그녀가 평생 꿈꿔왔던 것을 이루어줄 수 있을 계획이 있었다.Caleb leaves a trail of ashes. Kat follows it, finds him, and makes a decision.





	1. I find people. I found you.

**Author's Note:**

> 한국어로 글을 쓴지 아주 오래 되었습니다. 원래는 영어로 쓰려고 했는데 그럴 깜냥은 더 안되어서 포기했습니다. 트위터(@disaster_wizard)에서 영어로 크리티컬 롤 이야기를 하고 있습니다. 케일럽이 너무 좋은데 자캐 이야기도 쓰고 싶었습니다. D&D에 대해서는 크리티컬 롤에서 본 것 외에는 하나도 모릅니다. AO3에 글을 올리는 건 처음이라 태그도 간단하게 달았습니다. AO3에 대해 가르쳐주시고 싶으시다면 환영입니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.  
> -  
> i wish i could write this in english but my english sucks so hey sorry about that. this is a story about my oc, Kat, getting a job from a certain individual to track down caleb and deciding to work with or at least help caleb for her benefits. thanks for reading this if you can read korean.

  
“영리한 새-”

케일럽의 프렌즈 주문에서 벗어난 도적이 눈을 번득이며 케일럽을 향해 돌아섰다. 그의 말이 끝나기도 전에 어디선가 화살이 날아와 도적의 목에 박혔다. 그가 놀란 표정으로 자기 목에 박힌 화살을 움켜쥐면서 쓰러지는 순간 제스터의 거대한 막대사탕이 그를 세게 쳐서 공중으로 날려버렸다. 뒤이어 케일럽의 손에서 발사된 불줄기가 공중에 떠 있던 도적을 바싹 태워 재로 만들었다. 그게 석궁 화살을 연달아 맞고 기절하기 전 케일럽이 마지막으로 본 장면이었다.

* * *

몸에 박혀있던 석궁 화살을 뽑아내고 두 번째로 기절했다 깨어난 케일럽의 눈에 처음 보는 인간형 생물이 비쳤다. 아직 충격에서 벗어나지 못한 그가 낯선 이를 향해 발사할 주문을 준비하려고 하는 찰나 그의 옆에 있던 보가 그의 어깨를 툭 치며 그를 진정시켰다.

“어이, 케일럽. 진정해.”

“케일럽! 이 사람은 적이 아니라 우리 편이야!”

모닥불 건너편, 낯선 이 옆에 앉아있는 제스터가 케일럽을 혼내는 투로 소리쳤다. 케일럽은 천천히 몸을 일으키며 조용히 낯선 이를 관찰했다. 롱보우를 등 뒤로 차고 있는 짧은 검은 머리의 하프 엘프는 무릎을 감싸고 앉아 케일럽을 마주 보고 있었다.

“안녕. 다른 사람들한테 내 소개 다 했는데 그쪽한테도 다시 해줄까요?”

“… 원하시는대로 하시죠.”

케일럽은 경계를 풀지 않고 대답했다. 하프 엘프의 읽기 어려운 표정이 그를 불안하게 만들었지만, 그의 동료들, 여행 동료들이 함께 있다는 점을 생각하면 조금 마음을 놓을 수 있었다.

“난 캣이라고 해요.”

“C가 아니라 K로 시작하는 캣이래.”

“볼 일이 있어서 트레버, 당신네를 덮친 도적단의 두목을 찾고 있었는데 때마침 당신들을 습격하고 있더라고요.”

“우리가 진짜로 매독에 걸린 줄 알고 걱정했었대!”

“상황이 안 좋아 보이길래 화살 한 발을 쐈더니 당신이 그대로 태워버렸죠. 트레버한테 물어볼 게 좀 있어서 잠깐 기절만 시키려고 한 거였는데.”

“먼저 시비를 건 건 도적들 쪽이니까 어쩔 수 없지만.”

딱히 할 말이 없었던 케일럽은 아무 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 캣도 더 이야기할 생각이 없는듯했으나 어차피 망을 볼 차례인 제스터가 캣 대신 이야기를 시작했다. 포드와 몰리는 벌써 자고 있었고 케일럽의 상태를 확인한 보도 역시 누운 뒤였다. 놋은 경계를 풀지 않고 낯선 이와 케일럽을 번갈아 쳐다보고 있었다.

“캣은 사람을 찾는 일을 한대. 트레버한테 물어볼 게 사람 찾는 일이랑 관련된 거였다는데 그 이상은 안 말해줬어. 그리고 케일럽이 기절해있는 동안 힐링 포션도 줬다!”

케일럽이 눈썹을 올리고 캣을 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱인 뒤 말했다.

“석궁 화살 맞고 쓰러지는 거랑 석궁 화살 뽑으면서 소리 지르다가 또 쓰러지는 거 다 봤거든요. 제일 먼저 트레버를 공격한 사람으로서 좀 미안해서 주는 선물이에요. 뭐, 어차피 내가 아니었더라도 공격했겠지만.”

그녀는 잠시 생각하더니 이어 물었다.

“생각보다 멀쩡해 보이는데 포션도 받았겠다, 자다쉬까지 같이 가면 안 돼요? 목표물한테 말도 못 걸었는데 죽어버리고 그래서 걸어갈 기운이 안 나는데 아침에 다른 사람들이 깨어있을 때 다시 이야기하죠.”

그녀는 처음으로 케일럽을 향해 웃어 보이고는 그대로 누워 잠을 청했다. 케일럽은 잠시 놋과 시선을 교환했다. 놋이 손가락 두 개를 들어서 그녀를 감시하겠다는 손짓을 해 보였고 케일럽은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 기절하듯 잠이 들었다.

* * *

캣은 마차를 모는 놋 옆에 앉아 말을 타고 마차 옆을 따라 걷는 포드가 하는 질문들에 답하는 중이었다. 마차 안에서 천천히 부패중인 맨티코어의 머리를 본 캣이 놋 옆에 앉게 해달라고 필사적으로 비는 바람에 어쩔 수 없이 허락해주긴 했지만 놋은 여전히 불편한 기색이 역력했다.

“어떤 사람을 찾길래 도적한테 물어볼 게 있었던 겁니까?”

“도적들도 쓸모 있을 때가 있어요. 지금 찾고 있는 사람에 대해서는 못 가르쳐주지만.”

“사람을 찾는다는 게 무슨 뜻이야? 정확히 어떤 사람들을 찾는 건데? 현상금 사냥꾼이라도 되나?”

“아무나 다 찾아요.

제스터가 중간중간 끼어들긴 했지만, 하프 엘프, 아니 캣은 신경 쓰지 않고 이야기를 계속했다. 도적을 죽인 거로 어쩐지 그를 나무라는 것 같아 케일럽이 불편해하며 사과해야 하나 말아야 하나를 고민하는 사이 캣이 그의 마음을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 재빨리 덧붙였다.

행방불명된 아이들, 도망친 빚쟁이들, 부모의 원수, 산 사람, 죽은 사람. 고객이 원한다면 범죄자도 찾을 수 있지만, 현상금보다는 고객님들의 주머니에서 나오는 돈을 좋아하는 편이에요.”

일 이야기에 신이 난 캣이 밝은 목소리로 보의 질문에 답했다. 마이티 나인의 멤버들의 눈이 저마다 다른 이유로 모두 그녀에게로 향했고 그녀는 눈을 깜박이며 모두를 돌아본 뒤 웃음을 터뜨리며 말했다.

“누군가에게 쫓기고 있거나 누굴 쫓는 중인 사연이 많은 사람이 꼭 이런 반응을 보이는데 당신네는 어쩜 다 그러네요.”

동시에 캣을 쳐다봤던 마이티 나인은 또 동시에 어색하게 눈을 돌렸다. 그래서 아무도 캣이 몰래 케일럽의 표정을 살피고 있었다는 것을 눈치채지 못 했다.

* * *

자다쉬에 도착하고 자다쉬의 안내원 역할을 자청하는 율리시스가 나타나자 캣은 크게 기지개를 피더니 마차에서 뛰어내렸다.

“나는 관광 같은 거 필요 없으니 이쯤에서 헤어지죠. 마차에 타게 해줘서 고마워요. 예비 고객님들이 몇 분 계신 거 같은데 나중에 다시 만나거나 하면 그때는 일이나 좀 줘요. 안녕, 마이티 나인.”

캣은 마이티 나인 멤버들 한 명 한 명과 작별인사를 하며 제각기 다른 말을 속삭인 뒤 어느 골목으로 들어가 사라져버렸다. 그녀가 순식간에 사라진 곳을 멍하니 바라보고 있던 마이티 나인은 율리시스가 헛기침하는 소리를 듣고 정신을 차렸다.

“이상한 사람인데 어째 다시 만날 것 같긴 하군.”

포드와 보가 율리시스와 협상을 하는 사이 몰리가 카드를 만지작거리며 속삭였다.

* * *

트라이 스파이어 안에 있는 그렇고 그런 책을 살 수 있는 곳에서 나오던 제스터, 보, 케일럽은 크라운즈가드과 별로 좋지 못한 표정으로 대화 중이던 캣을 발견했다. 보와 케일럽이 그냥 지나가자는 시선을 교환하며 제스터를 붙잡으려고 했지만, 그녀는 그들보다 한발 빨랐다.

“캣!”

마지막으로 봤을 때보다 더 딱딱하게 굳은 표정을 하고 그들 쪽을 바라본 캣은 셋을 알아보자마자 좀 더 밝은 표정을 지어 보였다. 경비병에게 등을 돌리고 세 사람에게 다가온 캣은 그들이 방금 나온 건물을 힐끔거리며 물었다. 경비병은 그들을 주시하며 조용히 멀어져갔다.

“안녕. 다시 만나자고는 했지만 트라이 스피어 안에서 만날 줄은 몰랐네요. 그것도 야한 책을 사 들고 나올 때 만날 줄은 더더욱 몰랐고.”

“그런 거 아닙니다.”

“당신도 이렇게 돈 많은 인간이 굴러다니는 곳에 들어올 수 있을 만한 사람 같지는 않은데.”

캣은 얼굴이 살짝 빨개진 케일럽을 향해 피식 웃은 뒤 보의 질문에 답했다.

“일 때문에 겨우 들어올 수 있는 거긴 해요. 당신들은 어떻게 들어온 거죠?”

캣은 제스터가 전날 하수도에서 거대 거미를 죽였던 이야기를 해주는 것을 들으며 자연스럽게 빵집까지 따라 들어왔다. 제스터의 이야기가 끝난 뒤 뭔가를 물어보려던 그녀는 케일럽이 따끈따끈한 식빵을 장갑으로 쓰는 것을 보고 입을 다물었다. 그러고는 또 만나자는 인사를 다시금 남기고는 재빨리 사라져버렸다.

“네가 하는 짓이 너무 이상해서 도망간 거 같은데.”

“그럴 리가. 이게 얼마나 실용적이고 보편적인 행위인데.”

제스터와 보는 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 아직도 식빵에 손을 꽂고 있는 케일럽을 데리고 필로우 트로브로 향했다.

* * *

"보고 있기 힘드네요.”

마이티 나인은 캣을 하베스트 클로즈가 열리는 날 다시 만났다. 그녀는 이글 샷 게임을 구경하고 있는 군중 속에서 나타나 케일럽이 활을 쏘는 모습을 인상을 쓰고 바라보았다.

“잘도 우리를 찾아냈네.”

“당신들이 얼마나 눈에 띄는 무리인지 모르나 보네요. 게다가 사람 찾는 게 내 일이라고 말했잖아요.”

보의 질문에 답한 건성으로 답한 캣이 케일럽이 두 번째로 쏜 화살이 역시 바닥에 착륙하는 걸 보며 혀를 찼다. 잠깐 마이티 나인 쪽을 쳐다봤다가 안타까움과 고통이 섞인 표정을 짓고 있는 캣과 눈이 마주친 케일럽이 엄지를 들어 보였다. 캣은 억지 미소를 지으며 그를 외면하더니 케일럽의 차례가 끝날 때까지 야샤와 가볍게 인사를 나누었다.

잠시 후, 케일럽에 이어 놋마저 과녁을 하나도 맞추지 못하자 견딜 수 없게 된 캣이 그녀 옆으로 가서 속삭였다.

“대신 경품 따다 줄 수도 있는데 그렇게 해줄까요?”

“닥쳐! 날 얕보지 마! 너, 화살 더 내놔!”

흥분한 놋이 캣과 경비병에게 차례로 손가락질을 하며 소리쳤다. 캣은 이번에도 놋이 형편없이 활을 쏘면 정말로 끼어들 생각인지 놋 바로 뒤로 물러나 서 있었다. 다행히도 첫 번째 시도가 영 형편없던 것이 동기부여가 되었는지 놋의 두 번째 시도는 훌륭했다. 더 이상 끔찍한 활쏘기를 보지 않아도 된다는 사실에 진심으로 기뻐하고 있던 캣의 어깨를 누군가가 뒤에서 툭툭 쳤다. 케일럽이었다. 그는 캣에게만 들릴 정도로 작게 속삭였다.

“우리 중 누굴 쫓고 있는 겁니까?”

캣은 케일럽의 손을 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 불꽃이 일렁이거나 연기가 피어오르고 있지 않다는 걸 확인하고 난 뒤 그의 얼굴로 시선을 옮겼다. 케일럽은 그녀의 올리브색 눈을 피하지 않고 똑바로 마주 보았다.

“아, 마법사 씨는 쫓거나 찾는 쪽이 아니라 쫓기는 쪽이군요?”

“말 돌리지 마시죠.”

“아무도 안 쫓고 있어요. 못 믿겠으면 내가 거짓말 못 하게 마법이라도 걸어보든가요.”

캣은 케일럽의 손과 입을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 케일럽은 아무 말도 하지 않고 그녀를 노려보았다. 아무 마법의 기운도 느끼지 못한 그녀는 의외라는 듯 고개를 갸우뚱거리며 말했다.

“왜 아무 마법도 안 거는지는 몰라도 그럼 내가 제안 하나 할게요. 아까 야샤와 이야기해보니까 마이티 나인이 빅토리 핏에 나갈 거라고 하던데 마법사 씨도 나가는 거 맞죠? 내가 마이티 나인한테 돈을 많이 걸 텐데 거기서 우승해주면 날 그만 의심할 수 있도록 중요한 걸 하나 알려줄게요.”

그녀는 갑자기 케일럽의 손을 꽉 쥐고 덧붙였다.

“약속하죠. 아니, 맹세하죠. 그러니까 꼭 빅토리 핏에서 우승해요.”

캣은 지금까지의 무미건조하고 읽기 힘든 표정과는 달리 흥분으로 가득 찬 선명한 표정을 하고 있었다. 케일럽은 예상치 못한 접촉에 당황해하며 손을 빼내려고 했지만, 그보다 힘이 셌던 캣은 그의 손을 놔주지 않았다.

“케일럽? 괜찮아?”

케일럽을 찾아가던 길을 되돌아온 놋의 목소리가 들리자 캣은 그제야 케일럽의 손을 놔주었다. 아까 그 흥분은 사라진 뒤였지만 꽤 만족스러워 보이는 그녀는 행운을 빈다는 말을 남기고 마이티 나인이 향한 방향과 반대 방향으로 사라져버렸다. 케일럽은 그녀가 움켜쥐었던 손을 쓰다듬으며 그를 걱정스러운 눈으로 올려다보고 있는 놋을 향해 끄덕였다.

“Ja, 괜찮아.”

* * *

케일럽은 그날 저녁 캣을 다시 만났다. 보와 놋에게 그의 과거를 털어놓은 뒤 그는 쉽사리 잠자리에 들지 못하고 있었다. 코발트 소울의 지식을 얻기 위해서는 다른 수가 없었다고 자신을 거듭 타일렀지만, 이 무모하고 멍청한 도박이 실패할 거라는 예감은 떠나지 않고 그의 배를 뒤집어놓고 있었다. 그러던 중, 익숙한 목소리가 그의 머릿속에 울렸다.

“위도가스트. 아직 안 자고 있다면 밖으로 나와요, 케일럽 위도가스트.”

그는 놋이 깨지 않도록 조심스럽게 누워있던 몸을 일으켰다. 멍청한 선택을 한 번 또 한다고 뭐가 달라지지는 않을 것 같았다. 게다가 그의 생각이 맞았다면....이미 늦은 터였다. 그는 한숨을 크게 내쉰 뒤 살금살금 방에서 나갔다. 은밀하게 움직이는 데에는 소질이 없었지만, 빅토리 핏에서 싸우느라 누적된 피로 탓인지 놋은 깨지 않았다.

캣은 두 손으로 입을 가린 채 복도 끝에서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 방 밖으로 나오자마자 그녀를 발견한 케일럽은 그 자리에 가만히 서 있었고 그녀 또한 움직이지 않았다. 그녀의 목소리가 한 번 더 그의 머릿속에 울렸다.

“트렌트는 당신이 똑똑하댔어요. 그러면 이미 대충 다 파악했겠죠. 내가 왜 트렌트에게 당신 행방에 대해 보고하지 않았는지만 빼놓고. 빅토리 핏에서 우승했으니 알려줄게요, 위도가스트.”

캣은 케일럽을 향해 손을 내밀었다. 그리고 그는 그녀에게 다가가 그 손을 잡았다.


	2. Curiosity kills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 캣은 사람들의 이야기를 위해 사람 찾는 일을 했다. 케일럽 위도가스트는 목숨을 걸 가치가 있는 좋은 이야깃거리였다. 이렇게 된 이상, 그래야만 했다.
> 
> Kat finds people for their story. Caleb Widogast seemed like a good story. He's got to be a fucking good one, after all this trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 한국어를 여전히 못합니다.  
> 제목 짓기가 글 쓰는 것만큼 어렵습니다. 1편 올릴 때 포드를 태그하지 않았다는 걸 이제 알았습니다.  
> 문단이 길어지니 가독성이 끔찍히 떨어지는데 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠군요.  
> 읽는데 불편한 분이 계시다면 엔터를 더 치던가 해보도록 하겠습니다...
> 
> coming up with titles is hardest.  
> thank you liam o'brien for a timely reveal.

경비병을 하나 죽였다고는 해도 정신병원에서 탈출한 환자 한 명에게 걸린 액수치고는 너무 크다고 생각한 게 시작이었다. 정보를 물어다 준 사람도 그 돈을 건 게 누구냐는 질문에는 대답하지 못했다.

“가끔 이런 일 생기잖아. 너무 깊게 파지만 않으면 손쉽게 큰돈 벌 수 있는 일.”

캣은 흠-하는 코를 울리는 소리만 내고 그 이상의 대답은 하지 않았다. 그녀는 사람들의 이야기를 깊게 파기 위해 사람 찾는 일을 했다. 돈이 궁할 때는 이야깃거리도 없고 재미도 없는 일을 하기도 했지만 그래도 항상 이야기가 우선이었다. 그래서 그녀는 마지막으로 한번 더 물었다.

“그래서 그 환자 이름이 뭔데?”

* * *

그때 그가 환자 이름을 알려줬다면 흥미가 식었을까? 몇 주 후, 돈과 시간을 왕창 써서 채워 넣은 책 속 글씨들을 보며 캣은 궁금해했다. 아니었겠지. 그래도 돈과 시간은 좀 아낄 수 있었을 것이다. 그녀의 정보원은 쫓는 사람의 이름, 쫓기는 사람의 이름 둘 다 모르는 주제에 절대로 수상한 일이 아니라고 잘도 혀를 놀려댔다. 그녀가 끝내 일을 맡겠다는 소리를 하지 않자 평소와 다르게 살짝 실망, 아니 불안해하는 걸 보아 역시 뒤가 구린 일을 떠맡기려고 한 게 뻔히 보였다. 사람은 그렇게 잘 읽으면서 왜 정작 골치 아플 게 분명한 이 일에 왜 손을 대고 만걸까? 캣은 하나 마나 한 질문을 또 자기 자신에게 물었다. 다른 사람의 삶을 이야깃거리로 소비하며 연명하는 대가겠지. 그녀는 자신만이 아는 암호로 써넣은 이름 하나를 뚫어지게 쳐다보며 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다.

트렌트 이키톤.

일에 연루된 사람들의 이름을 하나도 모르는 캣은 무작정 정신병원으로 향했다. 정신병원에서는 탈출했다는 환자에 대한 정보를 하나도 얻을 수 없었지만, 열심히 돌아다니면서 실력 발휘를 한 덕분에 뜬소문 몇 가지는 건질 수 있었다. 11년 동안 갇혀있었다는 것 외에는 별로 믿을 게 안되는 줄 알았는데 죽었다는 경비병의 뒤를 캐던 중 예상치 못하게 케르베로스 의회의 트렌트 이키톤과 관련된 정보가 튀어나왔다. 그의 이름이 직접 언급된 건 아니었다. 그저 죽은 경비병이 트렌트를 위해 일했을 거로 추측할 수 있게 해주는 불확실한 이야기들이 스치듯 흘러 지나갔을 뿐이었다. 하지만 캣의 머릿속에서는 이미 정보들이 알아서 춤을 추며 제자리를 찾아간 뒤였다. 아직 빈자리가 많으니 단정 짓기는 어렵지만, 더 파고들면 안 되는 일이라는 건 알 수 있었다.

캣은 한숨을 내쉬며 수첩을 닫았다.

다음 목적지는 렉센트럼이었다.

* * *

렉센트럼과 그 부근에서 끈질기게 숨어지낸 끝에 이름도 모르고 얼굴도 모르는 정신병원에서 탈출한 환자는 여전히 얼굴은 모르지만 이름은 아는 마법사가 되었다. 이렇게까지 한 가지 일에 오랫동안 매달린 건 처음 있는 일이었다. 캣은 자신의 사람 찾는 실력에 자부심이 강했고 그만큼 금방 잘 찾았다. 다만 이번에는 밑 작업으로 할 게 너무 많았을뿐더러 트렌트 이키톤의 본거지에서 아마 트렌트의 옛 제자로 추정되는 사람에 대해 알아내고 다니려니 더럽게 힘들었을 뿐이었다.

처음 일을 시작했을 때처럼 렉센트럼에서 알아낸 ‘트렌트의 옛 제자로 추정되는 정신병원에서 탈출한 마법사’에 대한 정보는 11년 전에 사라졌다는 점을 빼면 파편적이었고 불확실했지만 트렌트에 대한 악소문과 아주 잘 맞아떨어졌다. 그렇지만 아직 확증이 없는 한 모두 그녀의 추측일 뿐이었다. 상상의 나래를 펼치는 건 그것대로 즐겁지만, 그녀는 그가 왜 11년 전에 사라졌는지, 그리고 왜 정신병원에 갇혔는지가 궁금했다. 그걸 아는 사람들은 아마 트렌트와 그 마법사 본인 뿐일 터였다. 솔트리스에 입학할 때부터 함께였다는 두 명의 마법사들도 어쩌면 알지도 몰랐지만, 그 둘에 대해 더 조사하면서 영 만족스럽지 못한 정보를 더 얻느니 그냥 그 마법사를 찾는 게 더 나을 것 같았다. 그래서 캣은 처음으로 정신병원에서 탈출한 환자에 대해 들은 지 몇십 주 만에 본격적으로 그를 찾아나섰다.

그리고 딱 일주일 만에 렉센트럼으로 끌려와 트렌트와 마주 보게 되었다.

* * *

 “옛 제자는 못 찾으면서 나는 잘 찾는군.”

캣이 먼저 침묵을 깨고 물었다. 의도했던 것보다 더 딱딱한 말투로 말해버렸지만 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 제국군인지 크라운즈가드인지 트렌트가 개인적으로 부리는 사병인지는 몰라도 갑옷 입은 인간들에게 강제로 끌려오는 건 별로 즐겁지 않았던데다가 당장 그녀에게 어떤 마법을 걸지도 모르는 마법사와 단둘이 있으려니 불안해서 죽을 것 같았기 때문이었다. 물론 예상했던 일인데다가 조금은 일어났으면 싶기도 했던 일이라 준비는 거의 다 된 상태였지만 트렌트만큼 강력한 마법사와 마주하는 것은 처음이라 불안감이 목구멍 끝까지 차오르는 것을 어쩔 수는 없었다. 트렌트는 그녀의 말을 깔끔히 무시한 채 입을 열었다.

“왜 여기 오게 되었는지 알고 있나?”

“내가 정신병원에 갇혀있다가 탈출한 당신 옛 제자를 찾으러 다녀서 그렇겠지.”

“아니. 자네가 알면 안 되는 것들을 알게 되어서라네.”

그녀가 제일 싫어하는 늙은 인간들, 특히 마법사이거나 한 자리 꿰차고 있거나 둘 다인 그런 늙은 인간들이 쓰는 고압적이고 협박투인 말투였다. 그래도 아무것도 모르는 상태로 찾으러 다닐 수도 있었는데 그녀 자신이 직접 일을 키운 것은 사실이니까 캣은 일단 조용히 있기로 했다. 그 또한 오랫동안 침묵을 지키다가 말했다.

“원래대로라면 자네 목숨 하나로는 부족했을 만큼 중대한 범죄지만 그를 찾는데 협력한다면 살려줄 수도 있지.”

“내가 처음에 들었던 그 많은 양의 돈은 안 주겠단 뜻이군.”

그녀는 안심한 티를 내지 않으려고 애써 여유로운 척을 하며 말했다. 이 정도면 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 잘 풀린 편이었다. 그래서 캣은 멍청한 일인 줄 알면서도 또다시 모험을 하기로 했다.

“좋아, 하지만 조건이 있어.”

“자네는 협상할 위치가 아니네.”

이번에는 캣이 트렌트의 말을 무시하고 이어 말했다. 최대한 거만하게, 그리고 자신있게.

“정보가 더 필요해. 당신이 당신 옛 제자에 대해 알고 있는 것 전부. 그리고 당신이 그를 찾는 이유. 나는 그게 있어야 훨씬 더 잘 찾거든.”

캣은 그녀의 말이 끝나자마자 트렌트의 입술과 손끝이 움직이는 걸 보면서 마지막으로 생각했다. 목숨이 달린 것처럼 이야기를 찾던 삶이었다. 그러니까 이야기에 매달리다가 죽는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지. 그녀는 트렌트를 만나고 처음으로 웃었다.

* * *

역시 죽음의 위기만큼 살아있는 기쁨을 느끼게 해주는 건 없었다. 그 기쁨으로 가득 찬 캣은 광적으로 트렌트가 말해준 것들을 그녀만의 암호로 바꿔 수첩에 휘갈겨 써넣고 있었다. 트렌트는 캣을 죽이지 않았을뿐더러 생각보다 많은 것들을 말해주었다. 일부러 빼고 말하는 것 같은 부분들도 캐물었더니 어찌어찌 대답을 들을 수 있었다. 거짓말로 추측되는 부분들이 많았지만 그건 도망치는 중인 마법사를 찾아서 직접 확인하면 될 일이었다. 고생한 만큼 재밌고 흥분되는 이야깃거리였다. 그녀는 수첩을 닫고 트렌트가 있을 것으로 생각되는 방향을 향해 중지를 날린 뒤 바로 짐을 챙겨 여관방을 나섰다. 렉센트럼은 이제 지긋지긋했다.

* * *

트렌트가 해준 이야기들은 기대 이상으로 흥미롭긴 했지만, 그 마법사가 어디로 향하는지, 당장 목적이 뭔지 파악하는 데는 별 도움이 되지 않았다. 그래도 정보망이 넓은 만큼 정신병원에서 탈출하고 난 뒤 첫 몇 주간의 동선은 쉽게 파악해놓은 것 같았다. 그 정도면 캣 같은 전문가에게는 충분했다. 보아하니 마법사는 가명을 이것저것 사용하고 다니는 듯했다. 처음 도망치고 다니는 사람치고는 꽤 능숙한 거로 봐서는 왠지 이것도 트렌트 밑에 있을 때 배운 거 아닐까 싶었다. 이미 알고 있을지도 모르지만 트렌트에게는 마법사가 쓰고 다니는 가명들에 대해 보고하지 않기로 했다. 주기적으로 트렌트에게 보고하기. 목숨을 부지하는 조건 중 하나였지만 캣은 약간의 기간을 두고, 이것저것을 빼고 보고했다. 케르베로스 의회에 속한 강력한 마법사를 상대로 치기에는 위험한 장난이었지만 위험한 거로 치면 시작부터 글러 먹은 일이었다. 이렇게까지 했으니 제발 단순한 복수 이야기보다는 재밌어달라고 캣은 매일밤 아는 신들 모두에게 기도했다.

수많은 가명은 그가 감옥에서 탈출했을 때부터 딱 하나만 남기고 모두 사라졌다. 이제 케일럽 위도가스트가 된 마법사는 어찌 된 영문인지 함께 감옥에서 탈출했던 하플링으로 위장하고 다니는 고블린과 계속 같이 움직이기 시작했다. 손버릇이 나쁜 고블린 덕분에 추적이 훨씬 쉬워졌으니 캣에게는 좋은 일이었지만 지금까지 혼자 잘 도망 다니다가 왜 갑자기 짐, 아니 일행을 하나 늘린 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 케일럽 위도가스트는 의문에 빠진 캣을 비웃기라도 하듯 트로스텐왈드에서 일행을 더 늘렸다.

마침내 트로스텐왈드에서 케일럽 위도가스트를 따라잡은 캣의 케일럽을 처음으로 직접 본 소감은 이러했다. 트렌트에게 이용당하고-트렌트는 그런 식으로 말하지 않았지만 그녀 머릿속에서 재구성된 이야기에 의하면 이용당한 게 맞았다-11년 동안 정신병원에 갇혀있다가 탈출해서 도망 다니는 사람치고는 상태가 괜찮아 보였다. 캣에게는 안심이 되는 부분이었다. 상태가 좋으면 좋을수록 뭔가 흥미로운 일을 꾸미고 있을 가능성이 커지니까. 그리고 트렌트를 스승으로 섬겼던 인간답게 사람 보는 눈이 형편없었다. 그가 일행으로 고른 사람들은 시선을 너무 끄는 데다가 쓸데없는 문제에 휘말리는 경향이 있었다. 하마터면 캣도 휘말릴 뻔한 서커스에서 일어난 소동이 바로 그 증거였다. 목숨을 걸고 트렌트에게 정보로 장난을 치고 있는 그녀로서는 크라운즈가드와 엮이고 싶지 않은 게 당연했다. 그래서 케일럽 위도가스트와 그의 새 친구들이 뭔가 일을 꾸미고 있는 동안 캣은 여관에 남아 트렌트에게 뭘 빼고 말할지 궁리하기로 했다. 뭘 하든 제대로 대화를 해보기도 전에 죽지는 않겠지. 바에 앉아있던 그녀는 변장한 위도가스트 일행으로 추정되는 사람들이 하나둘씩 여관을 빠져나가는 걸 보면서 걱정스레 생각했다.

* * *

 직접 접촉할 적절한 순간을 기다리면서 아직 안 죽고 살아있는 케일럽 위도가스트와 그의 새 친구들을 따라다닌 결과 새롭게 배운 것이 있었다. 케일럽 위도가스트는 캣이 처음 생각했던 것보다는 덜 멀쩡했다. 불을 다루는 그는 두려움과 망설임으로 항상 떨고 있었다. 마법사는 단순히 싸움이, 적들이 두려워서 떨고 있는 게 아니었다. 그는 자신의 손에서 불꽃이 피어나기 전에 특히 동요했다. 불의 마법은 그가 제일 잘 다루는 마법이라고 트렌트가 말하지 않았었나? 캣은 위도가스트 일행에게서 적당히 떨어져서 마을을 습격중이던 놀들을 향해 화살을 쏘며 떠올렸다. 부모도 불태워 죽였다고 했지. 거기까지 생각이 미친 그녀는 씩 웃었다. 그래서 그런 거였군. 그렇게까지 괴로워하면서도 여전히 불을 가지고 노는, 다른 흔적은 몰라도 재의 흔적은 지우지 못하는 불쌍한 마법사. 고블린과 보라색 티플링이 쓰러지긴 했으나 마법사는 괜찮은 걸 확인한 캣은 괜히 크라운즈가드들과 마주치기 전에 가볍고 행복한 발걸음으로 모두의 시야 밖으로 사라져버렸다.

* * *

 이제 자신을 마이티 나인이라고 부르기 시작한 일행과의 제대로 된 첫 대면은 갑작스럽게 일어났다. 처음에는 도적들이 마이티 나인을 습격하는 걸 구경만 할 생각이었다. 그런데 마법사가 웬일로 나서서 이야기하는 것 아닌가? 석궁들이 전부 마법사에게로 향하는 것을 본 캣은 한숨을 쉬며 조심스럽게 나무에서 내려와 조용히 그들에게로 다가갔다. 어느 정도 다가가니 매독에 걸렸다고 우기는 것이 들렸다. 그런 게 통할 리가 없는데 도적들의 우두머리로 보이는 인간이 혼란스러워하는 걸 보아 뭔가 마법을 쓴 것 같았다. 무슨 마법인지는 몰라도 좋게 끝날 것 같지 않다는 예감이 든 캣은 활시위를 당긴 채 상황을 지켜보기로 했다. 그리고 그녀가 예상했던 것처럼 분위기는 금방 험악해졌고 도적 우두머리가 뭐라고 중얼거리며 마법사를 향해 돌아보는 순간 캣은 그대로 활시위를 놓았다. 마법사를 공격할 녀석을 한 놈이라도 더 죽여놓으면 마법사가 죽을 확률이 줄 거라는 계산하에 한 행동이었지만 약해빠진 마법사는 그런 노력도 몰라주고 쓰러져버리고 말았다. 파란 티플링이 치료를 해준 것 같긴 하지만 허약한 마법사가 걱정되었던 캣은 마이티 나인이 살아남은 도적들을 괴롭히는 사이 그 자리에 계속 남아있었다. 그리고 돌아온 마법사는 자기 몸에 박힌 석궁 화살들을 뽑은 뒤 다시 기절해버렸다. 괜찮을 거야. 파란 티플링이 다시 회복시켜주겠지. 캣은 왜인지 평소보다 더 동요한 자신을 진정시키며 그 자리를 떠나려고 했다. 바로 그 순간, 몽크가 큰 소리로 말했다.

“근데 아까 우리가 공격하기 전에 어디서 화살이 날아와서 그 도적을 맞추지 않았어?”

잠시 동안 캣의 머릿속에서 많은 생각이 지나갔다. 하지만 그녀를 일으킨 건 아주 단순한, 마법사에게 포션이나 주자는 욕구였다.

“안녕. 그거 나에요.”

롱보우를 등에 멘 캣은 두 손을 들고 그녀가 지을 수 있는 제일 무해하고 어색한 웃음을 지어 보이며 일어났다.

* * *

마이티 나인과의 첫 만남은 그럭저럭 잘 풀린 것 같았다. 마법사와 많은 대화를 하지는 못했지만, 얼굴을 터놨으니 이제 슬슬 케일럽 위도가스트가 캣이 찾는 그 마법사가 맞는지 떠볼 준비도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 물론 그녀는 100% 확신하고 있었지만, 확인은 해봐야 하는 법이었다. 물론 이 모든 것은 트렌트에게는 비밀이었다. 캣은 자다쉬의 여관방 안, 침대 위에 누워서 앞으로의 계획을 짜며 트렌트에게 거짓말은 아니지만, 이것저것 빠진 보고를 했다. 그리고 처음으로 트렌트에게서 대답을 들었다. 가까운 시일 내에 자다쉬에 가게 될 것 같으니 근처에 있으면 들리라는 내용이었다. 시발새끼. 누운 채로 그대로 굳은 캣은 여관방 천장을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. 설마 다 알고 있는 건가? 지금까지 그녀가 트렌트를 엿먹이고 있었다는 것도? 케일럽 위도가스트가 자다쉬에 도착했다는 것도? 그녀의 의지와는 상관없이 불안에 삼켜진 심장이 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다. 캣은 이런 순간을, 이런 느낌을 혐오했다. 괜찮을 거야. 최악의 경우, 해봤자 죽음뿐이야. 캣은 자신을 안심시키지도 못하는 덧없는 말들을 중얼거리며 여전히 빠르게, 크게 뛰는 심장을 쥐고 계속 그렇게 누워있었다.

* * *

캣은 트렌트와의 두 번째 만남에서도 살아남았다. 왜 자다쉬에 온 건지는 가르쳐주지 않았지만, 그녀가 도움이 많이 되었다고 하는 걸 보면 아직 들키지 않은 모양이었다. 아니면 트렌트도 그녀를 속이고 있는 것일 수도 있었다. 캣은 사람을 아주 잘 보니 가능성이 희박했지만 혹시 모를 일이었다. 서로 눈치를 보고 상대를 떠보기를 반복하는 불편한 만남이 끝나자마자 캣은 트라이 스피어 안에서 일하는 크라운즈가드 중 아는 사람을 하나 찾아서 붙잡았다. 그는 길 한복판에서 그녀와 이야기하고 싶어 하지 않았지만 트렌트와 만나고 와서 한껏 사나워진 캣에게는 통하지 않았다.

“왜 지금 케르베로스 의회에서 사람이 온 건지 알고 있는 거 있어?”

“하베스트 클로즈 때문이겠지. 종종…….”

“하베스트 클로즈 때 케르베로스 의회가 뭘 하는데?”

“이런저런 행사에 참여하는 게 다야. 빅토리 핏 우승자 축하연이라던가….”

확실한 정보냐고 되물으려는 찰나 시야 가장자리에서 익숙한 사람들이 보였다. 하필 이럴 때 마주칠 게 뭐람. 캣은 이를 꽉 깨물고 경비병에게 속삭였다.

“트렌트 이키톤이 자다쉬에 머무는 동안 뭘 하고 다닐지 알아야겠어. 날 어디서 찾을 수 있는지는 알지?”

“캣!”

황급히 크라운즈가드와의 대화를 끝내자마자 파란 티플링이 그녀의 이름을 불렀다. 그녀는 최대한 표정을 풀고 트렌트가 자기랑 같은 도시에 있는 줄도 모르는 마법사를 향해 돌아섰다. 속으로는 그를 바보, 멍청이를 비롯한 갖가지 이름으로 부르면서.

* * *

인간 크라운즈가드로 변장한 캣은 구석에 숨어 정신을 놓고 있는 케일럽 위도가스트의 표정을 힐끔힐끔 살폈다. 케일럽에게 꼭 우승하라고 당부하긴 했지만 트렌트와 직접 만나게 할 생각은 없었다. 트렌트가 빅토리 핏에서 케일럽이 싸우는 걸 보는 것만으로도 알아보는 건 아닐까 불안했었는데 다행히 알아보지 못한 모양이었다. 똑똑한 마법사는 지금까지 그래왔듯 축하연에서 몸을 사렸고 캣이 직접 끼어들어야 하는 일은 발생하지 않았다. 두 마법사를 같은 공간 안에 있게 하는 건 무모하고 멍청한 짓이었지만 의심받는 상태에서 괜히 트렌트의 이름을 언급하느니 직접 두 눈으로 보게 하는 게 나을 것 같기도 했고 케일럽 위도가스트가 캣이 지금까지 찾던 그 마법사가 맞는지 확인할 좋은 기회기도 해서 저지른 일이었다. 이러나저러나 케일럽의 반응은 위험을 감수한 가치가 있었다. 예상했던 두려움 말고도 여러 감정이 섞여 있는 그런 좋은 반응을 보인 거 보면 역시 뭔가 엄청난 걸 꾸미고 있는 거겠지. 마이티 나인이 무사히 자리를 떠나는 걸 확인한 캣은 나중에 케일럽과 나눌 대화를 생각하며 신이 나서 그들 뒤를 따랐다.

* * *

캣이 구리줄을 들고 속삭인 말을 듣고 방 밖으로 나온 케일럽 위도가스트는 평소보다 더 피곤해 보였다. 적어도 그녀를 공격할 생각은 없어 보였으나 모를 일이었다. 마법사는 믿을 수가 없으니. 그는 복도 끝에 서 있는 캣을 그 자리에서 가만히 쳐다보기만 하고 더 다가오지 않았다. 캣은 그대로 구리줄을 들고 두 손으로 입을 막은 채 한 번 더 속삭였다.

“트렌트는 당신이 똑똑하댔어요. 그러면 이미 대충 다 파악했겠죠. 내가 왜 트렌트에게 당신 행방에 대해 보고하지 않았는지만 빼놓고. 빅토리 핏에서 우승했으니 알려줄게요, 위도가스트.”

그녀는 구리줄을 주머니에 넣은 뒤 한 손을 그에게로 뻗었다. 그러고보니 케일럽이 사람들과의 접촉을 별로 좋아하지 않았던 것 같다는 생각을 하는 사이, 그가 성큼성큼 다가와 캣의 손을 잡았다. 캣의 심장이 또 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다. 이번에는 기분 좋은 두근거림이었다. 몇 달 만에 이야기의 다음을 알 수 있게 된 기쁨에 찬 두근거림. 캣은 활짝 웃으며 그의 손을 마주 잡은 뒤 가장 가까운 방으로 케일럽 위도가스트를 끌고 들어갔다.


End file.
